


"Nightmare on Pound Street"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [2]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag: Nightmare on Pound Street, Gen, Halloween episode, M/M, Pre-Slash, animal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Ace Discovers He Can’t Stay Away From Lucky





	"Nightmare on Pound Street"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2nd in the "Adventures of Lucky and Ace" series~
> 
> Hope you like~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Those moronic dogs had looked so  _ ridiculous _ walking around and pretending to be humans. Especially  _ Lucky _ . Dressed in a human sheriff’s outfit. Though, the cat had to admit, the hat was… kind of  _ cute _ . Not that  _ he _ thought it was cute- he had just seen a few humans aw’ing over it and such, that was all.

“ _ Ace _ ,” Fluffy rolled her eyes, walking along the fence Ace found himself perched upon. “Come on, already. We found Ash a home, now let’s get back to ours. You know my humans are going to wonder where you are.” she said and Ace glanced at her, before returning his attention to the dog that had saved him a week ago.

“I’m a stray, Fluffy. They won’t miss me one night. And it’s Halloween, besides.” he said, his tail idly curling over his back. “They’ll have other things to worry about, I’m sure.”

“Whatever,” she sighed and shook her head, giving Ace a weird look. “Just… don’t stay out  _ all _ night again, okay? I don’t want any dumb dog to try and make a snack out of you again.”

Waving his tail at her in answer, Fluffy huffed back at him, before jumping from the fence, joining the rest of the team as they all went back towards their homes- to either their humans or back to the kennel.

Ace hardly gave it any thought that he  _ always _ went home with Fluffy so her humans could dote on him and give him free food, so caught up on watching that dog and his ridiculous friends. Well, he had to admit the shaggy one was rather good at acting human. Still, though…

Jumping down from the fence, Ace followed the dogs until he finally saw when Lucky was alone and he smiled to himself, before scampering over to another fence and he walked over to the dog with perfect balance, “Well now, isn’t  _ this _ a sight?” he purred, smirking down at the dog as Lucky looked up, his fur a matted mess thanks to the costume. Though Ace thought the rugged look had been fitting for the dog.

“It’s you…!” Lucky perked right up and Ace was relatively surprised, seeing as dogs and cats  _ hated _ each other. Then again, Ace  _ did _ go over here in the first place, so he shouldn’t be one to judge. “What are you doing here?” Lucky asked, out of genuine curiosity. “I never thought I’d see you again after we got your paw all fixed up. Ah, how is it, by the way?”

The words amused Ace greatly, especially as the dog babbled in a way that almost gave Ace no chance in responding back. “It’s better,” he said with a chuckle and the dog smiled his tail wagging and the sight was so  _ adorable _ , Ace couldn’t help but grin. “I suppose I  _ do _ owe you my thanks, then, don’t I?”

“We agreed you owed me nothing, though I suppose a thank you wouldn’t be unwarranted,” Lucky said with a soft bark of laughter and Ace rolled his eyes.

“ _ Thank _ you, then,” he returned, only half mocking. “You look utterly  _ ridiculous _ , you know?” Ace addressed with a smirk and Lucky groaned, looking down at himself.

“Oh, don’t I know it?” he sighed and made a face, one that Ace found amusing. “But it was necessary for the mission. The humans wouldn’t adopt Freddie otherwise.”

The ugly looking puppy then. “And… how did that work out for you~?”

“Well, terrible… at first. But… we managed it just as well in the end. Freddie has a new home and we completed another mission.” Lucky said, grinning and wagging his tail at the end result.

“Shame it’s only the one night,” Ace said with a chuckle, earning Lucky’s confusion. “I enjoyed watching you bumble around like a moron~” he laughed outright at the annoyance on the dog’s face and began walking away. “Ah, before I forget,” he said, looking over his shoulder and Lucky perked right up, his big brown eyes wide in confusion and curiosity, “the hat looks cute~” Ace finished, and laughed as he jumped off the fence and made his way back to the kennel, unable to hear Lucky’s stuttering response or see the  _ almost _ noticeable blush hidden under cream fur.


End file.
